


Hugs and confessions

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A lot of hugs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disk Drunk | Infected Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Hugs, In Vino Veritas, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Disk drunk Adora is left alone with Catra when hiding from a monster.This is basically a drunk confession fic.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 76





	Hugs and confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first She-ra fic so please be kind to me. Sorry if anyone is OOC!! (I’m trying 😭)

“Crap,” Catra peaked out of the metal door before locking it and turning around to face an empty, cold room, “What, like I’m stuck here now?”  
Catra groaned as she sat on one of the stacked wooden boxes so crossed her legs. Her tail wrapped around her legs and she gently stroked it in response. “It’s not like I’m scared. It’s just an infected monster. Out of control. Roaring. Outside.”  
The room shook and Catra fell to the ground, landing on her feet.

Gradually the room turned silent again. Catra groaned loudly, “It’s so boring out here. I should go outside.”  
“Me too.”  
“Ah!” Catra whipped around to see her friend wobble towards her with a big smile on her face. It had been a while since she saw her with so much joy possessing her looks. “What are you doing here?”  
Exaggeratively pouting, Adora and flung herself at her, “I’m always by your side. Oooh, I think we’ve arrived at the fourth dimension…” She waved her hands around though she was still technically hugging Catra.

Not understanding what was going on, Catra pushed her friend away, causing Adora to fall flat on the ground with her face glued to the floor. She didn’t make a sound.  
“Adora?” She knelt and poked her.  
As if she had received a touch of life, Adora lifted herself onto her knees and embraced Catra tightly. “I’m glad we’re here together.”

The room shook heavily once more. Instinct invaded her as Catra held Adora tight. “What’s gotten into you?”  
“Ahhh, I don’t know what you’re talking about! I thought we were best friends.”  
“No we’re not! We’re enemies!”  
“You’re right… We’re not best friends, are we? I don’t feel that way about you. Do you think I can befriend the monster outside?”

Tears rose to her eyes as she pushed Adora away. “If that’s how you feel, fine. Go outside and get eaten!”  
“Okay!” Adora grinned before standing up awkwardly, forgetting how to balance, “Before I go, I want to tell you I love you Catra.”

The coldness of the room finally struck her as she froze in her tracks. “No. No, you don’t. Otherwise you wouldn’t have abandoned me.”  
Adora sighed, broadcasting her thoughts as if she rehearsed this speech a million times in her head, “If you loved me back you would’ve followed me. That’s why I never told you I loved you. You wouldn’t want to be with me. I’d never make you happy. Maybe you’re right, we are enemies.”  
Her heart sank. “...Adora…”  
“Nope. I think we’re best friends!” Adora ran full speed at her, ultimately forcing her into yet another hug.  
“Get off me!”  
“You’re not trying to resist, though.”

That... Was true. At any moment Catra could have beaten Adora easily. Yet she didn’t. She wanted to hold on to happy-go-lucky Adora, not the expert fighter She-ra. Catra whispered to herself that Adora wouldn’t remember any of this if she were to return back to normal. With that assurance by her side, Catra confidently hugged her back. “I love you too, Adora.”


End file.
